Can you remember?
by Mintiecool1
Summary: You have heard of prophecies, but have you heard of the curses? Sparrowpaw has always remained loyal to Cloudclan, but for how long? Watch Sparrowpaw as the unbelievable happens, he gets cursed. His heart will be ripped and repaired, loyalties torn, secrets revealed. Will he manage through his new way of life? Or cause chaos throughout the clans?
1. Cursed, by your own mother

-Cloudclan-

_Leader__:_ Whitestar- A pure white tom with dark green eyes. He has a nicked right ear. (3 lives left)

_Deputy__:_ Flamestripe- A Bright ginger tom with light green eyes.

_Med. Cat:_

Mudriver- An old dark brown tom with amber eyes

_Med. Cat apprentice: _

Icepaw- A pure white she-cat with blue eyes

_-Warriors-_

Leafshine- A creamy brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and socks. She has light green eyes

Hollyberry- A dark brown and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

Flareswipe- A light gray tom with ginger paws and ginger tail. He has pale green eyes

Shrewpelt- A black tom with a tan muzzle and underbelly. He has amber eyes

Crowshade- A black tom with amber eyes

Sootmist- A gray tom with amber eyes

Dappleberry- A cream colored she-cat with a gray dappled pelt. She has dark green eyes

Grassclaw- A black tom with creamy brown paws and tail-tip. He has dark green eyes

_-Apprentices-_

Sparrowpaw- A russet brown tom with light brown tail-tip, underbelly and paws. He has amber eyes. (Whitestar)

_-Queens-_

Lilyflower- A Bright golden tabby she-cat with light green eyes. Mother to Flametail's kit Eaglekit

Frostpool- A white-furred she-cat with black and ginger patches. She has dark green eyes. Mother to Owlberry's (deceased) kits, Hawk-kit and Featherkit.

_-Kits-_

Eaglekit- A white tom with a brown back that goes up to his ears and down to his tail. He has blind blue eyes. (He can telepathically communicate with Snowkit)

Snowkit- A snowy white she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is deaf. (Motherless. Can telepathically communicate with Eaglepaw)

Featherkit- A pure white she-cat with silver paws and a silver streak. She has deep blue eyes

Hawk-kit- A black she-cat with white paws, belly, tail-tip and muzzle. She has pale blue eyes

_Elders-_

Flowerlight- A once pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Palesight- A gray tom with dark amber eyes. He is slightly losing his eye-sight

-Cedarclan-

_Leader: _Reedstar- A jet-black she-cat with a single silver paw. She has deep green eyes (6 lives left)

_Deputy: _Scorchfire- A ginger pelted tom with dark green eyes

_Med. Cat:_

Darkpelt- A dark brown tom with a black tail and paws. He has dark amber eyes

_Med. Cat apprentice__:_

Sandpaw-She is a light brown she-cat with dark brown stripes on her back. She has black ears and tail-tip. She has a pale brown belly and chest with brown spots on her eyes. She has hazel eyes

_Warriors:_

Shimmerleaf- A white she-cat with leaf green eyes

Flowertail- A very light silver she-cat with a white tail. She has blue eyes

Gingerfeather- A ginger pelted tom with russet brown ears and paws. He has amber eyes.

Blackfur- A dark black tom with dark brown paws and tail-tip. He has dark amber eyes

Roseheart- A dark brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Bluenose- A blue-gray tom with white paws. He has soft green eyes

Volespot- A pale gray tom with a single light brown spot on his muzzle, he has brown eyes

Lightwhisker- A silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

_Apprentices:_

Thornpaw- A dark brown she-cat with light brown markings and white paws and ears. She has a light brown tail-tip and bright green eyes. She has very sharp claws. (Flowertail)

Stormpaw- A stormy gray tom with white socks and tail-tip. He has bright amber eyes. (Gingerfeather)

_Queens:_

Amberheart- A pale ginger tabby with a white chest. She has dark amber eyes. Mother to Bluenose's kits, Whitekit and Jaykit

Pebblestream- A brown and gray speckled she-cat with light amber eyes

_Kits:_

Whitekit- A big white tom with blue-gray paws and amber eyes

Jaykit- A black tabby with silver stripes and white paws. She has very dark green eyes and a light scar along her flank.

_Elders:_

Callbird- A ginger tabby she-cat with gray eyes

-Rainclan-

_Leader: _Shinestar- A bright golden tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. She has many battle scars. (6 lives left)

_Deputy: _Falconclaw- A pale gray tom with brown paws. He has a torn left ear and a black tail-tip. He has sharp claws and green eyes.

_Med. Cat:_

Stonelight- A light gray tom with white stripes down his back and a white under belly. He has light blue eyes

_Warriors:_

Ravenspirit- A night black tom with a white chest and sky blue eyes

Shadowseeker- A jet-black tom with ocean blue eyes

Leafpounce- A cream-colored tom with brown, tan and golden-brown patches. He has green eyes

Daisylight- A very light golden she-cat with white socks and tail-tip, she has dark green eyes

Amberfrost- A russet brown she-cat with dark amber eyes

Fernlight- A dark brown she-cat with a white underbelly and white paws. She has light amber eyes

Whitestream- A white and silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sedgemeadow- A tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Hollyflight- A ginger she-cat with brilliant green eyes

_Apprentices:_

Cliffpaw- A ginger and white tom with brown eyes (Daisylight)

Dustypaw- A dusty gray she-cat with amber eyes (Amberfrost)

Snowpaw- A pure white she-cat with creamy spots around her pelt, she has dark blue eyes. (Shadowseeker)

Hollowpaw- A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes (Falconclaw)

_Queens:_

Streamshine- A silver-white she-cat with light green eyes

_Kits:_

Silverkit- A silver-black tom with white toes and green eyes

Wolfkit- A black tom with patches of silver and white fur, he has sky blue eyes

_Elders:_

Birdwing- A silver blue she-cat with a white underbelly. She has dark blue eyes

-Nightclan-

_Leader:_ Birchstar- A small, dark gray she cat with white flecks and pale green eyes. She has a scar behind her head due to a rogue fight. (4 lives left)

_Deputy:_ Iceleaf- A silvery blue she-cat with a white belly, paws, and ears. She has icy blue eyes.

_Med. Cat:_

Brightshine: A golden she-cat with white stripes down her back and white paws. She has light green eyes

_Warriors:_

Shadowfur- A dark smoky gray tom with dark amber eyes

Mudtail- A creamy brown tom with a darker brown tail. He has light amber eyes.

Spottedflower- A dappled calico she-cat with a white underbelly. She has light green eyes

Shadeclaw- A dark gray tabby with clouded amber eyes, he is blind in his right eye

Mistfall- A stone-gray she-cat with white and cream patches. She has blackish gray paws. She has many battle scars. She has dark blue eyes.

Spiderwhisker- A gray, black, and white tom with yellow eyes

Waterberry- A blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Berryflower- A dark brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Poppythorn- A tall, black tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. She has many scars, and missing a part of her left ear.

_Apprentices:_

Thistlepaw- A dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, she has large amber eyes (Shadowfur)

Coalpaw- A jet-black tom with dark amber eyes. He has rather sharp claws. (Spottedflower)

_Queens:_

Riverlight- A silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mother to Spiderwhisker's kit Silverkit

_Kits:_

Silverkit- A silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

_Elders:_

Lightningowl- A golden tabby tom with large hazel eyes

**Prologue**

"Sweetflower, this is your SON." "I know, I know Berrylight, but the clans are growing smaller and smaller, and prey is lower and lower, even through greenleaf." "How will this make a difference?" "Berrylight…" The calico she-cat sighed heavily. "You know the answer to that."

"He will cause CHAOS throughout the clans." "I KNOW. But the only way to ensure that the clans will survive is to do this. Don't you remember the elders telling of their elders elders story, the story of the first four clans? It was such a struggle to start these clans, so long ago."

The creamy brown she-cat sighed and nodded, "Yes, but there are other cats-""And who will sacrifice their own kin? I have made my decision, I will choose Sparrowpaw." Berrylight sighed, "If that is your wish." Sweetflower nodded gratefully.

She began running, pawing up stardust as she flew across Starclan's territory. Soon, the familiar hills of Cloudclan began to shape. She ran across the paths that lead to the camp. She began to climb the flat-topped hill.

Sweetflower skidded to a halt, as she flew through the entrance. She smiled to herself at the camp she grew up in. She entered the apprentices den, a warm feeling beamed though her, as she faced her son. "I am so sorry I am putting this on you." She whispered. She put her paw on his head and murmured a few words. Suddenly, Sparrowpaw began to glow, starting out as a light shimmer, to a miniature sun.

As the light began to die away, Sweetflower turned away, before a tear could escape, and then exited the den. She looked towards the horizon to see the sun peeking over. She broke into a run, exiting the camp. Her paws slowly floating off the hills, until she was soaring through the air, so high, she couldn't be seen anymore.

**To recap, Sweetflower is Sparrowpaw's mother, and she put a curse on him. No, she is not a big meanie, the clans were growing extremely small and less and less prey was showing up. Thank you for reading! Can you guess what the curse was? **


	2. A kit again

-Cloudclan-

_Leader__:_ Whitestar- A pure white tom with dark green eyes. He has a nicked right ear. (3 lives left)

_Deputy__:_ Flamestripe- A Bright ginger tom with light green eyes.

_Med. Cat:_

Mudriver- An old dark brown tom with amber eyes

_Med. Cat apprentice: _

Icepaw- A pure white she-cat with blue eyes

_-Warriors-_

Leafshine- A creamy brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and socks. She has light green eyes

Hollyberry- A dark brown and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

Flareswipe- A light gray tom with ginger paws and ginger tail. He has pale green eyes

Shrewpelt- A black tom with a tan muzzle and underbelly. He has amber eyes

Crowshade- A black tom with amber eyes

Sootmist- A gray tom with amber eyes

Dappleberry- A cream colored she-cat with a gray dappled pelt. She has dark green eyes

Grassclaw- A black tom with creamy brown paws and tail-tip. He has dark green eyes

_-Apprentices-_

Sparrowpaw- A russet brown tom with light brown tail-tip, underbelly and paws. He has amber eyes. (Whitestar)

_-Queens-_

Lilyflower- A Bright golden tabby she-cat with light green eyes. Mother to Flametail's kit Eaglekit

Frostpool- A white-furred she-cat with black and ginger patches. She has dark green eyes. Mother to Owlberry's (deceased) kits, Hawk-kit and Featherkit.

_-Kits-_

Eaglekit- A white tom with a brown back that goes up to his ears and down to his tail. He has blind blue eyes. (He can telepathically communicate with Snowkit)

Snowkit- A snowy white she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is deaf. (Motherless. Can telepathically communicate with Eaglepaw)

Featherkit- A pure white she-cat with silver paws and a silver streak. She has deep blue eyes

Hawk-kit- A black she-cat with white paws, belly, tail-tip and muzzle. She has pale blue eyes

_Elders-_

Flowerlight- A once pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Palesight- A gray tom with dark amber eyes. He is slightly losing his eye-sight

**Chapter one**

"Sparrowpaw, SPARROWPAW!" "What?" "Come on, you are the only apprentice, you are getting more training. Now get up or I'll send you to the nursery." "…" "That's it, the clan is depending on you, and you're the only apprentice." "...So?" "To the nursery, NOW!" "Yes Whitestar."

Sparrowpaw heaved himself out of his nest and avoided the cold gaze of his mentor. He sighed heavily, he was going to the nursery so often Lilyflower and Frostpool could become warriors again. "I wish Whitestar wasn't so on edge now a days," He muttered to himself.

His gaze traveled towards where Flamepelt was giving out orders. "I wish I was part of a patrol right now," Sparrowpaw thought glumly. He switched his gaze towards the ever-shrinking pile of fresh-kill. "I need to hunt! Not play with kits," He sighed.

As he approached the nursery, Lilyflower and Frostpool were watching from the entrance as Featherkit and Hawk-kit were batting a moss ball in-between them. Snowkit lifted her head, Eaglekit by her side. Lilyflower sighed and Frostpool stood up. "My legs were getting sore," Frostpool commented. "Thank you Sparrowpaw, I think it will do Eaglekit good to branch out," Lilyflower nodded.

"You're welcome," Sparrowpaw replied glumly, casting a slightly angered glance over the kits. Frostpool and Lilyflower exchanged a quick, uncertain glance, and then turned to exit the camp. "Sparrowpaw! Sparrowpaw! Come play with us!" Featherkit chirped. "Soon," He replied. Featherkit frowned for a moment longer, and then turned back to the game.

Sparrowpaw padded over to Snowkit and Eaglekit. Eaglekit raised his head, and asked, "Hm? Sparrowpaw, is that you?" Sparrowpaw nodded, then realized he couldn't see it, "Yes, Eaglekit. It's me."

Eaglekit jumped up and squeaked, "Lets play a game!" Sparrowpaw looked uneasy as he cast a glance at Featherkit and Hawk-kit's game. "Why don't you two play with the other kits?" He asked. Eaglekit looked at him as if he had turned into a bird. "I can't see the moss ball, and uh, Snowkit could be hurt if I trip over her," Eaglekit concluded.

"It would be good for you to make more friends Eaglekit, they're going to be apprentices soon-""In two moons!" He retorted. Eaglekit stood up and said grumpily, "I'm going to take a nap." He charged into the nursery, pawing up dust.

Sparrowpaw sighed, he struggled to not go after him, he knew he would be cast out. The blind kit was always so happy, and now he had ruined it, again. He turned to Snowkit, who was looking at him, expectantly. "Come on, lets play with Featherkit and Hawk-kit," He said, while beckoning her over with his tail. She got up and followed him over.

"Yay! Now will you play with us?" Featherkit asked, runnning towards him, hope gleaming in her eyes. He nodded and said, "Snowkit will be joining us." Hawk-kit's eyes went wide and Featherkit said quickly, without a blink, "Frostpool said not to include Snowkit." Sparrowpaw blinked at her, then looked at her in disbelief, "What? Why?" Featherkit shuffled her paws, in thought, and then replied, "She might get hurt." "She's not blind like Eaglekit-" "Hmph!" Sparrowpaw flattened his ears as the blind kit listened from the nursery.

"Anyways, how is she going to get hurt?" "She might not know the rules, or, or…um," Featherkit exchanged a glance with Hawk-kit. "We were just going to, uh, go to the fresh-kill pile, and she can't eat prey yet." Hawk-kit said quickly. Featherkit nodded and together they quickly bounded away, without another look back.

"Hmm…" Sparrowpaw frowned as he watched them bound away, as if they seen a pack of Rainclan warriors. He looked at Snowkit, she looked back, her expression emotionless. "Let's go see Eaglekit…" He concluded. He beckoned her over towards the nursery. She quickly followed, her head low.

As they reached the entrance, Eaglekit was snoring softly in his nest, a big portion empty without the comfort of Lilyflower. Snowkit yawned and headed towards her smaller nest. She settled in and tucked her nose under her tail. Soon her breaths were coming softly, as she slept on. Sparrowpaw nodded, satisfied and left the den.

As soon as he exited, he heard his name being called. "Sparrowpaw! Sparrowpaw!" Whitestar called to him. Sparrowpaw quickly bounded over to him, "What is it now? Do I have to go see the elders?" "No, we're going to Moonhill. Don't you remember? Go see Mudriver for your travelling herbs, we are going at Sunset." Sparrowpaw's eyes lit up. The Moonhill! He had forgotten! "Okay!" He replied eagerly. He bounded over to the medicine cat's den, excitement lifting his paws.

**Done! Did you like it? To the reviewers, nope! Those weren't it! (ShaDOW sLASHer I think I got that right, you were REALLY close, but not quite.) This could be hard because it's kind of complicated. Hint: It's a sort of classic idea and it involves ALL the clans. New question, did Frostpool really tell them not to play with Snowkit and Eaglekit? Or was there another reason? Leave a review! BTW I JUST realized, Snowkit is a deaf kit, and in the stories there was a deaf tom kit named Snowkit. THIS WAS NOT ON PURPOSE! (Also an eagle took away original Snowkit, and Eaglekit and Snowkit…)**


	3. A night at the Moonhill

-Cloudclan-

_Leader__:_ Whitestar- A pure white tom with dark green eyes. He has a nicked right ear. (3 lives left)

_Deputy__:_ Flamestripe- A Bright ginger tom with light green eyes.

_Med. Cat:_

Mudriver- An old dark brown tom with amber eyes

_Med. Cat apprentice:_

Icepaw- A pure white she-cat with blue eyes

_-Warriors-_

Leafshine- A creamy brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and socks. She has light green eyes

Hollyberry- A dark brown and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

Flareswipe- A light gray tom with ginger paws and ginger tail. He has pale green eyes

Shrewpelt- A black tom with a tan muzzle and underbelly. He has amber eyes

Crowshade- A black tom with amber eyes

Sootmist- A gray tom with amber eyes

Dappleberry- A cream colored she-cat with a gray dappled pelt. She has dark green eyes

Grassclaw- A black tom with creamy brown paws and tail-tip. He has dark green eyes

_-Apprentices-_

Sparrowpaw- A russet brown tom with light brown tail-tip, underbelly and paws. He has amber eyes. (Whitestar)

_-Queens-_

Lilyflower- A Bright golden tabby she-cat with light green eyes. Mother to Flametail's kit Eaglekit

Frostpool- A white-furred she-cat with black and ginger patches. She has dark green eyes. Mother to Owlberry's (deceased) kits, Hawk-kit and Featherkit.

_-Kits-_

Eaglekit- A white tom with a brown back that goes up to his ears and down to his tail. He has blind blue eyes. (He can telepathically communicate with Snowkit)

Snowkit- A snowy white she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is deaf. (Motherless. Can telepathically communicate with Eaglepaw)

Featherkit- A pure white she-cat with silver paws and a silver streak. She has deep blue eyes

Hawk-kit- A black she-cat with white paws, belly, tail-tip and muzzle. She has pale blue eyes

_Elders-_

Flowerlight- A once pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Palesight- A gray tom with dark amber eyes. He is slightly losing his eye-sight

**Chapter 2**

Sparrowpaw quickly padded over to the medicine cat's den. He poked his head inside, wrinkling his nose to the many smells of herbs. "Mudriver? Icepaw?" He called. "We're right here!" Mudriver answered, his voice calling from the back end of the den. As he walked inside, he couldn't help but notice the giant fresh-kill pile.

Sparrowpaw entered the den to see Mudriver mixing some herbs together. Icepaw was grabbing some leaves from a branch when he saw her. Icepaw placed the leaves down next to mudriver and asked him something. Mudriver nodded and said to Sparrowpaw, "Okay, here are your herbs, don't eat anything else for now, Starclan won't approve if you go there with rabbit breath." Sparrowpaw smiled and nodded. He lapped them up, wincing at the sour taste. Thankfully after a while, the taste faded away.

Icepaw poked him. He looked at her, annnoyed. Icepaw beckoned him to go outside. Confused, and reluctantly, he followed her. When they exited, Icepaw asked, "Are you okay?" Wide-eyed, and even more bewildered, he replied, "Of course I'm okay! I'm going to the moonhill!" Icepaw groaned impatiently. She said more slowly, "I mean, about Sweetflower, are you okay? And poor Snowkit, having to only seen her mother for only a moon." Sparrowpaw flinched at the sound of his mother's name. Slightly angered, he replied, "That happened half a moon ago! And stay away from mine and Snowkit's buisness. She's gone..." "You can see her at the Moonhill though!" "So?" "I'm just trying to be reasonable!" "No your poking at my life!" "Fine! Solve your own problems yourself!"

Icepaw stomped away, back inside the medicine cat's den. Sparrowpaw hissed and walked towards Whitestar. _That know-it-all, I can handle it by myself! Snowkit can also! _Whitestar nodded to him. "Come, we must get going." Sparropaw nodded and followed him out of camp. _  
_

"Where is the Moonhill?" He asked, as they walked along the hills. "It is near our territory, but it's more near Rainclan though," Whitestar answered. Sparrowpaw was about to ask another question, but he stopped when he saw Whitestar's eyes narrow. "Whitestar?" Whitestar looked at him and said, "There's a patrol up ahead."

Sparrowpaw's eyes widened as he saw a whole patrol of Rainclan warriors and apprentices bound over to them. Three she-cats and a tom. "Stop! What are you doing on Rainclan territory?" A golden tabby she-cat hissed. Whitestar nodded, his gaze calmed, and answered, "We're going to Moonhill, Shinestar. My apprentice hasn't visited it yet." He swept his tail over Sparrowpaw to prove it. A snowy white she-cat with creamy spots said to Shinestar, "They're probably lying though!" The dusty gray she-cat said, "But they're going the right way." Shinestar nodded and said to the gray tom, "What do you suppose we do, Falconclaw?" The tom sighed, then said, "We must let them through, they're low numbered anyway."

Sparrowpaw narrowed his eyes. Was Falconclaw talking about him and Whitestar, or does he know the camp has little warriors? Whitestar nodded to them and walked past them. Sparrowpaw felt the tension rise as the two leaders looked at each other. Whitestar padded onwards, and Sparrowpaw had no choice but to follow him. "Um, Whitestar?" He asked. "Yes?" "Did something happen between you and Shinestar?" Whitestar said nothing, walking forwards without slowing, then he sighed and answered, "We've had many battles before, I'm just glad we're allies now." Sparrowpaw nodded and said nothing more as they continued on.

"We must hurry, the moon is near it's highest," Whitestar commented, looking at the sky. Sparrowpaw padded faster, keeping pace with his mentor

He stared in awe at the view. It was a very tall hill, white flowers were at the top in a circle. "Let's go." Whitestar murmured. They climbed with ease, being from Cloudclan. At the top, Sparrowpaw noticed that on the floor inside the flower circle, instead of grass like a usual hill, the floor was stone, a shiny white stone. The flowers glowed dimly, casting a ghostly aura.

Sparrowpaw eyes widened as he marveled at the sight. Whitestar sat down inside the circle, and Sparrowpaw copied. As if on cue, the moon appeared, and it's light bounced off of the stone, making it glow. Sparrowpaw looked away, the light shining in his eyes. The flower glow was nothing in comparison. "Now we wait for Starclan to send us sleep," Whitestar murmured, already sleepy. Sparrowpaw nodded and closed his eyes, sleep washing over him

* * *

"...Sparrowpaw? Sparrowpaw!" A voice echoed. "Soon," He muttered. "Wake up sleepy!" Groaning, Sparrowpaw reluctantly opened his eyes. A all to familiar face appeared to him, "Mother!" He purred as he nuzzled her affectionately. Sweetflower laughed lightly, pulling away. Her eyes, lit up with stardust, started to turn gray, and soon, her eyes turned into a dull amber. Sparrowpaw's smile was wiped from his face, "M-Mother? Are you okay?"

She sighed, and smiled weakly. "I'm so sorry Sparrowpaw," She murmured. Before Sparrowpaw could reply, she said quickly, "_As the clans grow weaker, the only way to save them, is for kin to betray kin, to test loyalties, friendship, love and family. For forgotten memories, for secrets to be revealed and to make a choice, with a never ending cycle of chaos." _She sighed and faked a weak smile.

Sparrowpaw's eyes widened as he said, shocked, "I'm part of a prophecy?" Sweetflower shook her head, saying, "No, dear son, part of a curse." "What? But mother!" "Shh... the moon is slowly turning, the light is dimming. It is time to wake up." "Wait! I what does it mean?" "Tell Snowkit I am watching over her!" The vision of his mother was slowly fading away. "No!" He started running, even though his vision was blurred beyond comprehension.

Before he knew it, he was back at the Moonhill, the stone under him was darkened and the only thing that was glowing was the flowers around him. Whitestar was slowly awakening beside him. He yawned and sat up, saying, "Did you dream well?" Not knowing what to say, he lied and answered, "It was amazing!" _If only..._

**I hope you liked it! I decided to make Snowkit Sparrowpaw's brother, but she's isn't from his litter. My fact-a-chapter (yes I'm now doing this XP): Flamestripe is Snowkit and Sparrowpaw's father.**


	4. A secret within a white cloud

-Cloudclan-

_Leader__:_ Whitestar- A pure white tom with dark green eyes. He has a nicked right ear. (3 lives left)

_Deputy__:_ Flamestripe- A Bright ginger tom with light green eyes.

_Med. Cat:_

Mudriver- An old dark brown tom with amber eyes

_Med. Cat apprentice:_

Icepaw- A pure white she-cat with blue eyes

_-Warriors-_

Leafshine- A creamy brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and socks. She has light green eyes

Hollyberry- A dark brown and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

Flareswipe- A light gray tom with ginger paws and ginger tail. He has pale green eyes

Shrewpelt- A black tom with a tan muzzle and underbelly. He has amber eyes

Crowshade- A black tom with amber eyes

Sootmist- A gray tom with amber eyes

Dappleberry- A cream colored she-cat with a gray dappled pelt. She has dark green eyes

Grassclaw- A black tom with creamy brown paws and tail-tip. He has dark green eyes

_-Apprentices-_

Sparrowpaw- A russet brown tom with light brown tail-tip, underbelly and paws. He has amber eyes. (Whitestar)

_-Queens-_

Lilyflower- A Bright golden tabby she-cat with light green eyes. Mother to Flametail's kit Eaglekit

Frostpool- A white-furred she-cat with black and ginger patches. She has dark green eyes. Mother to Owlberry's (deceased) kits, Hawk-kit and Featherkit.

_-Kits-_

Eaglekit- A white tom with a brown back that goes up to his ears and down to his tail. He has blind blue eyes. (He can telepathically communicate with Snowkit)

Snowkit- A snowy white she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is deaf. (Motherless. Can telepathically communicate with Eaglepaw)

Featherkit- A pure white she-cat with silver paws and a silver streak. She has deep blue eyes

Hawk-kit- A black she-cat with white paws, belly, tail-tip and muzzle. She has pale blue eyes

_Elders-_

Flowerlight- A once pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Palesight- A gray tom with dark amber eyes. He is slightly losing his eye-sight

* * *

"Kin_ to betray kin, it is what I had to do." "Mother? Don't say that! Please-" "It is what has been done, tell my only kit Snowkit that I love her." "No, NO! Mother!" Sparrowpaw ran after his fading mother, crying desperatly for her to stop, to tell him that she still cares about him, that she still loves him..._

"-arrowpaw? Sparrowpaw! Wake up!" Sparrowpaw jolted awake. He let out a shaky sigh as he saw Whitestar in front of him. "What?" "Come on, we are going training, or do you want to-" "Ok, ok, I'm up!" Whitestar nodded and exited the den. Sparrowpaw heaved himself up to his paws, and padded out of the den. Whitestar was right outside, he said, "Go get something to eat before we go." Sparrowpaw nodded and headed for the fresh-kill pile.

His eyes widened at how big it was. It was twice his height and 4 warriors wide. Most of the prey was big and fat. He chose a plump mouse and devoured it in three big bites. He licked his lips and padded towards Whitestar. They exited the camp together, Whitestar nodded at Crowshade who was currently guarding. Whitestar lead him towards the training clearing, where apprentices and mentors went to train. He would have guessed that they weren't going hunting, the clan seemed well fed, and will be well fed for the next few days or so.

Whitestar said to him, "Okay, lets practice, the back kick." Sparrowpaw nodded and got in position. Whitestar circled him, giving slight hisses now and then. He gave Sparrowpaw a few soft hits, taunting him. Sparrowpaw narrowed his eyes when Whitestar was behind him. He gave one quick look back then lashed out with his back paws.

He smirked triumphantly when he felt Whitestar stumble back. Using this, Sparrowpaw did a very light fore paw blow. Whitestar panted slightly, he looked confused for a brief second, then nodded. "Good job, Sparrowpaw." He said. Sparrowpaw smiled shyly, oblivious to how tired his mentor was. "Um, go have the day off, I must do something, the clan is well fed, you don't have to hunt for the elders," Whitestar said, his eyes unrevealing. Confused at his mentor's strange and sudden behavior, he replied, uncertainly, "Er, okay."

Whitestar nodded and bounded towards the opposite edge of the clearing. _That's strange, we only practiced one move, why is he so in a hurry? _Sparrowpaw thought. Before Whitestar disappeared, he stopped and said quickly to him, "Remember the gathering is tonight, you are going."

**So sorry this is short plus the shortage of updates, I don't have permission to go on the internet on the weekdays (except for Friday for some reason). Last week I was SO busy and yesterday I went to the Fall dance at my school (don't ask me who I went with, it was TGIFGNO [thank goodness its Friday girls night out] pretty much.) To Dawnshadow of Fireclan, nope! That's not it. **

**Fact-a-chapter: It has been rumored throughout Cloudclan that Snowkit will become the medicine cat apprentice, although Eaglekit says that it would be easier for the both of them if they were warrior apprentices, they could hunt and battle together, helping eachother out through their telepathic powers. Though they will most likely be left out in battles. Some brain ticklers: Why is Whitestar so rushed to go somewhere? Where IS he going? The question still remains, what is the curse about? What might go down next chapter? Tune in next time to find out!**


	5. Can you really learn from experience?

-Cloudclan-

_Leader:_ Whitestar- A pure white tom with dark green eyes. He has a nicked right ear. (3 lives left)

_Deputy:_ Flamestripe- A Bright ginger tom with light green eyes.

_Med. Cat:_

Mudriver- An old dark brown tom with amber eyes

_Med. Cat apprentice:_

Icepaw- A pure white she-cat with blue eyes

_-Warriors-_

Leafshine- A creamy brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and socks. She has light green eyes

Hollyberry- A dark brown and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

Flareswipe- A light gray tom with ginger paws and ginger tail. He has pale green eyes

Shrewpelt- A black tom with a tan muzzle and underbelly. He has amber eyes

Crowshade- A black tom with amber eyes

Sootmist- A gray tom with amber eyes

Dappleberry- A cream colored she-cat with a gray dappled pelt. She has dark green eyes

Grassclaw- A black tom with creamy brown paws and tail-tip. He has dark green eyes

_-Apprentices-_

Sparrowpaw- A russet brown tom with light brown tail-tip, underbelly and paws. He has amber eyes. (Whitestar)

_-Queens-_

Lilyflower- A Bright golden tabby she-cat with light green eyes. Mother to Flametail's kit Eaglekit

Frostpool- A white-furred she-cat with black and ginger patches. She has dark green eyes. Mother to Owlberry's (deceased) kits, Hawk-kit and Featherkit.

_-Kits-_

Eaglekit- A white tom with a brown back that goes up to his ears and down to his tail. He has blind blue eyes. (He can telepathically communicate with Snowkit)

Snowkit- A snowy white she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is deaf. (Motherless. Can telepathically communicate with Eaglepaw)

Featherkit- A pure white she-cat with silver paws and a silver streak. She has deep blue eyes

Hawk-kit- A black she-cat with white paws, belly, tail-tip and muzzle. She has pale blue eyes

_Elders-_

Flowerlight- A once pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Palesight- A gray tom with dark amber eyes. He is slightly losing his eye-sight

* * *

Sparrowpaw padded into camp, still dumbfounded. _What is Whitestar up to?_ He thought. He took a glance at the nursery, surprised at what he saw. Though, he smiled slightly.

Featherkit, Hawk-kit, Snowkit, and even Eaglekit were playing mossball together. "Its coming for you Eaglekit!" Hawk-kit squeaked, as she batted the ball towards him. Sparrowpaw narrowed his eyes, watching Eaglekit bat it with ease. It came towards Snowkit, who batted it back.

"Can't play mossball, huh?" Sparrowpaw said smugly towards Eaglekit, walking towards them. Featherkit and Hawk-kit sat straight up, silent as killed prey. They gaped at each other, then shared an uncertain and guilty look. The atmosphere suddenly cold and unwelcoming.

Confused, he glanced at Snowkit, wondering if his little sister knew what was up. Was it just a game? It didn't seem like it, as Snowkit's face fell, her gaze not meeting his questioning eyes. Even Eaglekit was dead still as the ball bounced off his shoulder.

Sparrowpaw went cold, as if he was in the middle of Leaf-fall. What had he done? Certainly nothing from good. "Er, I'll just be going-" Featherkit closed her eyes and shook her head, suddenly like a disappointed mother to her kit, and said, "No, that's fine, we were just, going inside to, er, nap." Hawk-kit nodded, now unusually silent.

Without leaving him time to respond, they bounded away together, towards the nursery, if you didn't know any better, they would have looked like they seen a whole patrol of Rainclan warriors. Sparrowpaw felt his ears burn in embarrassment as he stole a glance at Snowkit. She looked fairly calm, a bit sad, but, something odd. Was it, that she had been through this before?

Snowkit, as if out of a trance, looked at him as well. He gave her a sympathetic look, close to empathetic but not quite. _I'm so sorry... _He said through his gaze. Snowkit shrugged, dismissing it. Eaglekit, however, did not. Throughout all of this commotion, he had been silent, now, he burst out like a sudden bolt of thunder. "WHY? You know, we were perfectly fine without you! Ugh! You just HAVE to ruin EVERYTHING, don't you?! You don't know how it feels! To be disabled! Just leave us ALONE!" He screamed in disgust.

He must have thought something to Snowkit, because she tailed behind, without looking back. Sparrowpaw looked sadly after him, as the tom stomped away. Knowing from experience, Eaglekit must calm down, or lash out again. So, Sparrowpaw walked away, sighing heavily, knowing that he would have to be more acceptable with his future step-brother.

**Oooooh, see what I did there? I am planning that if you haven't already guessed. I think I did a terribly bad job, apologies. Anyways, so sorry for the lack of updates, this is the boring part of the story and I want the curse to take it's full effect. Come on people! Take your guesses! Hint: It happens every other time he wakes up, not yet though.**

**Fact-a-chapter: The reason why the clans are so few, is that last year, they were struck with famine and a thick course of Greencough (the same disease that took Sparrowpaw's and Snowkit's mother, nearly took Snowkit as well). Brain ticklers: Again, WHERE is Whitestar, WHAT is he up to? WHAT is up with the kit's secrets? WHAT is Starclan's name the curse? WHY am I updating so slowly? I do not know. Anyways, tune in next time!**


End file.
